paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
Vulcan
Vulcan may refer to: Mythology *Vulcan, the blacksmith god of fire and volcanoes in Roman mythology **Hephaestus, the Greek god of smiths identified with Vulcan. Fiction * Vulcan (Star Trek), a race in the fictional Star Trek universe * Vulcan (Star Trek planet), home of the Vulcans * Vulcan!, a 1978 Star Trek novel by Kathleen Sky * Vulcan (DC Comics), a character from DC Comics * Vulcan (comic), Ipc Comic produced in England from 1975-1976 * Vulcan (Marvel Comics), a character in the Marvel Comics universe * Black Vulcan, a fictional African American superhero on the animated series Super Friends * Vulcan, a fictional planet featured in the Doctor Who serial The Power of the Daleks * Vulcan Raven, a [[List of Metal Gear Solid characters#Vulcan Raven|character in Metal Gear Solid]] Places * Vulcan, Alberta, Canada ** Vulcan Airport * Vulcan, Romania, in Hunedoara County in the Jiu Valley * Vulcan, Braşov, also in Romania in Braşov County * Vulcan, Michigan, United States * Vulcan, Missouri, United States * Vulcan Park, the city park in Birmingham, Alabama which displays Vulcan statue * Vulcan (volcano), a volcano in Papua New Guinea * Vulcano, a small volcanic island in the Tyrrhenian Sea Companies * Vulcanair, an Italian based manufacturer of light twin-engined aircraft that took over Partenavia * Vulcan (cars), a Southport, England based car manufacturer * Vulcan Corporation, a materials manufacturing company in Clarksville, Tennessee * Vulcan Foundry, a former British locomotive builder * Vulcan Iron Works, a former United States locomotive builder * Vulcan Materials Company, a construction materials company headquartered in Birmingham, Alabama * Vulcan Inc., an investment company formed by Microsoft cofounder Paul Allen * Stettiner Vulcan AG, a former shipyard in Hamburg, Germany * Vulcan (shipyard) (1857–1944), the shipyard in Szczecin, Poland * Vulcan Media, an educational software company from Poland * Vulcan Software, a British computer game company * Vulcan Stoves, a maker of commercial ranges, ovens, steam equipment, fryers griddles and broilers Vehicles * Avro Vulcan, British delta-wing subsonic bomber aircraft * Vickers Vulcan, a single engined biplane of the 1920s * Ford Vulcan engine, a 3.0L V6 automobile engine * Kawasaki Vulcan, a cruiser-type motorcycle ** Kawasaki Vulcan 400 Classic ** Kawasaki Vulcan 800 Drifter * M167 Vulcan, a towed short-range air defense gun * M163 VADS (Vulcan Air Defense System), a self-propelled anti-aircraft gun * Vulcan (1874-1892), one of the ten South Devon Railway Buffalo class steam locomotives * Vulcan (1951-1967), one of the BR 'Britannia' Class locomotives *Vulcan Railcars are a type of railcar found in preservation in New Zealand. * [[HMS Vulcan|HMS Vulcan]], either one of two Royal Navy ships, or a Royal Navy shore establishment at Dounreay, Scotland, dedicated to the development of nuclear power Science * Vulcan (hypothetical planet), a hypothetical planet between Mercury and the Sun, and Vulcanoid asteroids, hypothetical minor planets in the same place * Vulcanization, a chemical process to improve the strength and durability of rubber * Vulcan laser, the most intensely focused in the world, based at the Rutherford Appleton Laboratory in Chilton, Oxfordshire. Computing * Vulcan processor, a type of central processing unit * VULCAN (operating system), an operating system for some 24-bit Datacraft/Harris Corporation minicomputers * Vulcan (programming language), a programming language, now known as dBase Other uses * The "Vulcans" are the nickname of California University of Pennsylvania's sports teams * The "Vulcans" are the nickname of the University of Hawaii at Hilo's athletic teams. * Vulcan statue, the largest cast iron statue in the world and the symbol of Birmingham, Alabama * Vulcan of the alchemists, the patron deity associated with Paracelsian alchemy * Birmingham Vulcans, a 1975 World Football League team * M61 Vulcan, a 20mm six-barreled gatling gun * Vulcan M-11-9, a semi-automatic, closed bolt pistol manufactured by Vulcan Armament * The Vulcans, an informal name of George W. Bush's foreign policy advisory team for the 2000 U.S. presidential election * The Vulcan, an occasional magazine from various organizations within the Young Fine Gael, the youth wing of the Irish Fine Gael political party * Vulcan, the title of an EP and a song by the rock band Snake River Conspiracy * [[Operation Vulcan|Operation Vulcan]], Allied action in Tunisia during World War II See also * Vulcana - Welsh female bodybuilder * Volcano be-x-old:Вулкан de:Vulkan (Begriffsklärung) es:Vulcano fr:Vulcan it:Vulcano mt:Vulkan nl:Vulcan no:Vulcan (andre betydninger) nds:Vulkan pt:Vulcano (desambiguação) ro:Vulcan (dezambiguizare) ru:Вулкан scn:Vurcanu sk:Vulkán sv:Vulcan tr:Vulcan (anlam ayrım)